1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly, to managing ports in host bus adapters.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage area networks (“SANs”) are commonly used to share and manage data. In SANs, plural memory storage devices are made available to various computing systems (also referred to as host systems). Data in a SAN is typically moved between plural host systems and storage systems (or storage devices, used interchangeably throughout this specification) through various controllers/adapters.
Host systems often communicate with storage systems via a controller/adapter known as a host bus adapter (“HBA”), using a local bus standard, such as the Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI,” “PCI-X”, or “PCI-Express,” all used interchangeably throughout the specification) bus interface. The PCI, PCI-X and PCI-Express standards are all incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
HBAs communicate with network devices in a SAN via ports. A HBA may be a single port HBA, a dual port HBA or a multi-port HBA (i.e. more than two ports). Typically, a single port HBA has one port to access a network while a dual port HBA has two ports.
A user typically buys a single port HBA or a dual port HBA depending on user network needs. When a user buys a single port HBA, the user is limited to only a single port. If in the future (i.e. after the purchase of single port HBA), the user needs more than one port then the user has to buy a new dual port (or multi-port) HBA. Current systems do not provide the user with an option for upgrading a single port HBA to a dual port HBA.
Therefore, there is a need for a flexible system and method for upgrading ports of a HBA.